


Něco s Lunou a Lupinem

by Hedera_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedera_Ivy/pseuds/Hedera_Ivy
Summary: Czech translation of a drabble by FernWithy, translated about ten years ago with the author's kind permission.Momentka vytvořená na přání, na téma Něco s Lunou a Lupinem. Skromný přírůstek do mojí sbírky lupinovsko-studentských okamžiků.





	Něco s Lunou a Lupinem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something with Luna and Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369237) by FernWithy. 



„Novinářský klub?“ zopakoval Remus a zadíval se přes stůl na vážně se tvářící dívku z druhého ročníku. „A co přesně byste dělali?“

„Zkoumali různé případy,“ řekla Luna. „Pátrali po věcech. Informovali o nich. Mohli bychom vydávat vlastní noviny, lepší než je Denní věštec, o všem, co se v Bradavicích děje. Dělat nějaké rozhovory s učiteli.“ Nesměle se usmála. „Vím o pár lidech, kteří by chtěli dělat rozhovor s vámi.“

„Tak to bych je dost zklamal. Jako záhada jsem mnohem zajímavější.“ Remus se pousmál. „A kromě toho, že byste dělali rozhovory s tak vznešenými osobami, co ještě byste chtěli zkoumat?“

Luna se zamračila. „Tak třeba mozkomory. Všichni jsou na ně zvědaví. Chtěla bych zjistit, jak se z nich stali strážci Azkabanu a v jakém jsou spojení s Popletalem. Táta si myslí, že je Popletal používá k zastrašování lidí.“

„Dobrý reportér by neměl jen tak přebírat nějaké domněnky.“

Zatvářila se zmateně. „Ale co když je to pravda?“

„Řekl bych, že smyslem má být odhalovat pravdu až během vyšetřování, ne hledat argumenty, kterými bys podložila své tvrzení.“

„Hmm.“ Poklepala prsty na seznam zájemců, který přinesla. „Na tom asi něco je…“ Vzhlédla. „Přesně takové věci bychom se od vás mohli dozvědět, kdybyste nás vedl.“

„No já toho o novinařině opravdu moc nevím, Luno. Nikdy jsem nenapsal ani článek. Profesoru Kratiknotovi už vyšla spousta textů. Jeho ses zeptala?“

Začervenala se. „Ehm, no, vlastně ne. Ale on už pár klubů vede. Vy nemáte žádný, tak mě napadlo, že vás to zaujme. Máte studenty rád. Všichni to říkají.“

„Tak to mají ti všichni pravdu. Studenty mám rád. Ale v tomhle případě to opravdu není zvlášť podstatné.“

Sklopila hlavu. „Většina z holek, co mám na seznamu, se mi zapsala, když jsem řekla, že s tím jdu za vámi.“

„Ach tak.“

„Všichni vás mají rádi. Mě nijak moc rádi nemají. Podle nich jsem divná,“ prohlásila věcným tónem. „Kdybyste nás vedl vy, určitě by se mi to povedlo rozjet.“

Remus si promnul čelo. „Luno, víš… brzy o mě ztratí zájem, a jestli je to je jediný důvod, proč se zapsali, budeš nakonec všechnu práci dělat sama. Měla by sis najít někoho, koho by to opravdu bavilo.“

„Nikoho neznám.“

„Někdo by se snad našel. Mladý pan Creevey z tvého ročníku je docela zvídavý. Nebo se zkus zeptat slečny Grangerové. Napadá mě Sally Ann Perksová…“

Luna zavrtěla hlavou. „Ti mě neznají,“ řekla a vstala. „Ale i tak děkuju, profesore Lupine.“

„Je mi líto, že jsem ti víc nepomohl.“

„To nic. Je to moje vina. S nikým se neznám.“

„A nechceš někdy přijít na čaj? Občas se tu staví i ostatní, třeba by ses mohla s někým skamarádit.“

„Já nevím.“ Zamířila ke dveřím. „Možná,“ řekla. „Možná se stavím po úplňku. Do té doby můžete odpočívat.“

Odešla.

Remus se za ní upřeně díval.

Když přišla za týden na čaj, už se o tom nezmínila.


End file.
